The Addiction!
by Jigokuchou-chan
Summary: The Bleach gang discovers one of the most dangerous things in the world... FACEBOOK!
1. Chapter 1

**FACEBOOK!**

**CHAPTER 1! **

**v13p- : D I've seen a few Facebook stories and I wanted to do one! … TA DA!**

**Disclaimer- Bleach and Facebook… basically my whole life! …and no I do not own.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: PLEASE KILL ME! DX

Just now - Comment - Like

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: gladly! : )

**Orhime Inoue**: but why Kurosaki-kun? : O

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Shut it Kenpachi... Rukia has found Justin Bieber... And she LIKES him! She won't stop playing his songs! DX

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: Dude... I didn't know... Bro-hug?

**Orihime Inoue**: What's wrong with Justin Bieber? I like him too!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Thanks bro... What's NOT wrong with Justin Beaver?

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: You spelled Bieber wrong...

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: No, I meant Beaver... I found this hilarious pic of a beaver with Bieber hair! XD

**Renji Abarai**: POST IT!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Just did!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki<strong> posted a picture.

**Renji Abarai**: Priceless! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia Kuchiki<strong>: AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOO!

7 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Ikkaku Madarame** and **13 others** like this.

**Renji Abarai**: TWSS!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Who are you sleeping with?

**Rukia Kuchiki**: Byakuya-nii-sama!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Are those not words said during sex?

**Rukia Kuchiki**: No! That's Justin Bieber!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: I see... Justin Bieber is it? ...Scatter, Senbonzakura...

**Rukia Kuchiki**: DON'T KILL JB!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: YES! KILL THE BEAVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya Kuchiki<strong>: Where can I find this Justin Bieber?

2 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: HOLLYWOOD!

**Rukia Kuchiki**: Please just listen to his music first, Nii-sama!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Very well...

**Rukia Kuchiki**: There's a CD on my bed!

**Renji Abarai**: ...this is gonna end badly...

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya Kuchiki<strong>: WHEN YOU SMILE, I SMILE!

5 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Rukia Kuchiki** and**41 others** like this.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: ...You dont smile... And since when do you use CAPS!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Since I discovered Justin Bieber!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: YOU LIKE THE BEAVER!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: He's amazing!

**Rukia Kuchiki**: I KNEW YOU'D LOVE HIM!

* * *

><p><strong>Sado Yasutora<strong>: There's gonna be one less lonely girl!

8 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Orihime Inoue**and **24 others** like this.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: YOU TOO CHAD!

**Sado Yasutora**: Don't be hatin' on the Biebes!

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: YES JOIN US!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Oh dear god...

**Renji Abarai**: ...he's taking over the world! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Uryuu Ishida<strong>: I will never say never!

12 hours ago - Comment -Like

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: I'm not surprised...

**Renji Abarai**: Me neither...

**Uryuu Ishida**: What's that supposed to mean!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Oh nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- I have the first seven chapters planned out, but I need more ideas… Please review! : D<strong>

**P.S.- All the chapters won't be about JB… and they will get crackier as it progresses! **

**P.S.S.- I know the times don't make sense, but I'm too lazy to change it… X3**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

**v13p- Back once again! : D**

**WallaWallaBingBang: Yup! Sadly, he wasn't strong enough to resist JB's spell… u_u**

**Zoids Fanatic: I'll work on a way to fix it…**

**PureRain-Lily: Thanks! It's just too fun to make fun of JB, though! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or Facebook, which is good since I can just enjoy them, without doing any work! … Though I do want to change a few things…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku<span> Matsumoto<span>**: My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!

2 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Gin Ichimaru**and **Yachiru Kusajishi** like this.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Yes... We all know...

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: Taichoooo...

**Gin Ichimaru**: I'll gladly come... ; )

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: Gin!

**Yachiru Kusajishi**: MILKSHAKES! I'm coming right over!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: O_O Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Yumichika Ayasegawa<strong>: Maybe I should grow my hair long again...

34 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: YOU'D LOOK SO CUTE!

**Ikkaku Madarame**: He'd look like a girl...

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: I would not!

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: Will it affect your fighting?

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: No...

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: Then it doesn't matter to me...

**Yachiru Kusajishi**: I'LL HAVE MY SWING AGAIN! : D

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: Oh yeah... That's why I cut it...

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suou<strong>: Haruhi won't give Daddy a hug!

3 hours ago - Comment – Like

**Haruhi Fujioka**: I don't want to!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Who are you and why are you on my friends list?

**Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto**: Mine too?

**Soi Fon**: And mine?

**Tamaki Suou**: I am the King of the Host Club, Tamaki Suou!

**Kaoru Hitachiin**: Oh hey... It's those Shinigami!

**Shuuhei Hisagi**: Oh hey Kaoru!

**Kaoru Hitachiin**: Wow! It's been a while!

**Izuru Kira**: He can see us?

**Shuuhei Hisagi**: Yeah, I met him on one of my missions!

**Izuru Kira**: Sweeeet...

* * *

><p><strong>Momo Hinamori<strong>: I found this really skimpy bikini in the World of the Living today! I can't wait to show it off!

5 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: MOMO!

**Momo Hinamori**: I'm a woman now, Shiro-chan!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: ...You've been hanging around Rangiku haven't you?

**Momo Hinamori**: She's the one who helped me pick it out! ^.^

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: MATSUMOTO!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: NUUU! IT WASN'T MEEEE!

**Momo Hinamori**: Sorry Rangiku...

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi Shihouin<strong>: I finally got a pic of Ichigo's face, when he sees me naked! : D

6 hours ago - Comment - Like

**9,236 people** like this.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: DON'T POST IT!

**Yoruichi Shihouin**: ...too late! XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: NOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi Shihouin<strong> tagged **Ichigo Kurosaki** in a picture.

6 hours ago - Comment - Like

**9,947,557 people** like this.

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: THAT'S HILARIOUS! XD IM GONNA TRY IT!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: ...crap...

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- I'm only going to have this laptop for 5 days, so Im gonna try to get a few chapters up before I have to give it back... : **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

**v13p- I'm back again! I want to thank Violetxtears, Rivers of Angelic Roses, and Lightning Eyes for your reviews, and everyone else who faved and subscribed! ^**w^** *gives a cyber cookie***

**Disclaimer- To Bleach or not to Bleach; that is the question… As you know, it is not to Bleach… or Facebook either… u_u**

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku Matsumoto<strong>: Remind me never to talk about anything sweet, when I have Yachiru on my Friends List...

4 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Yachiru Kusajishi**: SWEETS! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: AHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Ikkaku Madarame<strong>: I GOT TICKETS TO THE NEXT JB CONCERT! ZOMG!

10 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki** and **79 others** like this.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: YOU LIKE THE BEAVER!

**Yumichika Ayesegawa**: IKR! IT'S ALL HE TALKS ABOUT!

**Ikkaku Madarame**: He's awesome!

**Rukia Kuchiki**: ME AND NII-SAMA GOT TICKETS TOO! Let's meet up before the show and go together!

**Ikkaku Madarame**: ZOMG! YES!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki<strong>: I'm going to assassinate the Beaver...

14 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Renji Abarai**: NO! THEN HE'LL BE IN SOUL SOCIETY!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Holy crap! I forgot about that!

**Renji Abarai**: But I figured out something we CAN do!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: WHAT!

**Renji Abarai**: We can get Shizuku and Homura to wipe Justin Bieber from everyones memory, then lock him in an underground prison!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: PERFECT!

* * *

><p><strong>Kenpachi Zaraki<strong>: IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GETTING DOWN ON FRIDAY!

3 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Yachiru Kusajishi** and **14 others** like this.

**Sajin Komamura**: PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH!

**Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto**: TGIF! TGIF!

**Retsu Unohana**: ZOMG! That's like, a totally different song!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: What has this world come to!

* * *

><p><strong>Momo Hinamori<strong> posted a picture.

6 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: MOMO! WHY DID YOU POST A PIC!

**Momo Hinamori**: Well I got the bikini! I might as well show it off!

**Izuru Kira**: *nosebleed*

**Momo Hinamori**: K-Kira-kun!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: Kira... BANKAI!

**Izuru Kira**: SHIT!

**Shuuhei Hisagi**: Run bro, run!

* * *

><p><strong>Kon 'The Lady Charmer' Modsoul<strong>: HELLO FACEBOOK!

9 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: ...The Lady Charmer?

**Kon 'The Lady Charmer' Modsoul**: It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it!

**Rukia Chappy Kuchiki**: You're kidding me...

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia Chappy Kuchiki- Byakuya Kuchiki<strong>: LET'S BOTH CHANGE OUR LAST NAMES TO BIEBER!

16 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: YES!

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- I'll try and post two chapters a day before I have to give this computer back…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!**

**v13p- Hey all! Thanks for your Reviews/Alerts/Favs, they make meh happy, and want to continue writing! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer- (to the beat of "This Old Man") Facebook rocks, so does Bleach! But you can tell that me no owny! I hope you enjoy, and that all is swell… something something something something something something yeah! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki<strong> and **Renji 'Pineapple' Abarai** like "Kill the Beaver, Save the World!" and "Start a congo line and lead everyone to your sex dungeon".

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyori Sarugaki- Shinji Hirako<strong>: Oi! Baldy!

24 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Shinji Hirako**: What?

**Hiyori Sarugaki**: CHANGE YOUR MIDDLE NAME TO BALDY!

**Shinji Hirako**: ONLY IF YOU CHANGE YOURS TO SNAGGLETOOTH!

**Hiyori Sarugaki**: NEVER!

**Shinji Hirako**: ...Unicorn?

**Hiyori Sarugaki**: ...fine...

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia Chappy Bieber<strong>: I HATE AIZEN!

2 hours ago - Comment - Like

**124,568,675,357,880 people** like this.

**Sousuke Aizen**: Well that's a little harsh...

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: You almost had me executed...

**Sousuke Aizen**: Well yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki- Ichigo 'Hero' Kurosaki<strong>: Oi! Strawberry!

3 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Hero' Kurosaki**: IM NOT A STRAWBERRY! ...what do you want?

**Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki**: I'm hungry!

**Ichigo 'Hero' Kurosaki**: THEN MAKE YOURSELF SOMETHING TO EAT!

**Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki**: No... I'm lazy... COME MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES!

**Ichigo 'Hero' Kurosaki**: WHAT! It's 4:30am and you live all the way on the other side of town!

**Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki**: I DON'T CARE!

**Ichigo 'Hero' Kurosaki**: ...fine...

**Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki**: Good... I was about to grab my sandals...

* * *

><p><strong>Shunsui Kyouraku<strong>: Wow! I just found this page called "Samayou Island" where people roleplay as us!

9 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Juushiro Ukitake**: Wow! You're right!

**Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki**: BUT THEY ACT NOTHING LIKE US!

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: But they're hilarious! XD

**Hiyori 'Unicorn' Sarugaki**: true true...

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya Bieber<strong> and **3,823,446 others** like "Samayou Island".

* * *

><p><strong>Renji 'Nyan' Abarai<strong>: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!

16 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Izuru Kira**: YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES!

**Shuuhei Hisagi**: YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST!

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: NO! WE HATE FRENCH TOAST!

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: ok ok... Geez...

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- *making techno noise* UNZ UNZ UNZ UNZ…!<strong>

**Hitsugaya- uh…**

**v13p- UNZ UNZ UNZ UNZ!**

**Hitsugaya- Um… I don't know what's going on… Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!**

**v13p- Hewwo all! Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts! : D**

**Disclaimer- Bleach + Facebook = McAwesomeSauce… Me = No owny…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo 'Ninja' Kurosaki<strong>: I AM A NINJA!

Just now - Comment - Like

**Tetsuzaemon Iba**: What the?

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: This is what happens when Ichigo falls asleep watching a movie...

**Gin Ichimaru**: Oh really? : )

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: Uh oh...

* * *

><p><strong>Momo Hinamori<strong>: I can't find my protection!

10 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**4,678 people** like this.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: M-Momo!

**Momo Hinamori**: Well Renji, Izuru, Shuuhei, and me are all going out, so I need to find them!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: A-All of them!

**Momo Hinamori**: Yeah!

**Shuuhei Hisagi**: Hitsugaya-taicho! We're only going rollerblading!

**Izuru Kira**: Yeah! She's talking about her helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads!

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: Nothing else! ...S-so please stop letting out your reiatsu... You're freezing the whole Seireitei!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: I see...

* * *

><p><strong>Hanatarou Yamada<strong>: I can't figure out how to work this thing!

2 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: Hanatarou! : D

**Hanatarou Yamada**: Rukia-san!

**Ichigo 'Ninja' Kurosaki**: I WILL USE MY NINJA WAYS TO HELP YOU MASTER FACEBOOK!

**Hanatarou Yamada**: Um...

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: He fell asleep watching a ninja movie...

**Hanatarou Yamada**: Oh...

* * *

><p><strong>Ganju Shiba- Yumichika Ayesegawa<strong>: Why did you deny my request?

5 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Yumichika Ayesegawa**: I don't know you...

**Ganju Shiba**: HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER!

**Yumichika Ayesegawa**: Maybe it's because you're ugly... I don't remember ugly people...

**Ganju Shiba**: NARCISSIST!

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra Schiffer- Ichigo 'Ninja' Kurosaki<strong>: ...trash...

6 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Ninja' Kurosaki**: DON'T BE JEALOUS, SISTA!

**Ulquiorra Sciffer**: Excuse me?

**Ichigo 'Ninja' Kurosaki**: YOU HEARD ME, GURL!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: ...I think he might've drank some of my sake...

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**: ...trash...

* * *

><p><strong>Tia Hallibel<strong>: I wish Aizen-sama would let me wear a less revealing top...

9 hours ago - Comment - Like

**3 people** like this.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: He forces you to wear that?

**Tia Hallibel**: Yes...

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: One good thing Aizen did!

**Tia Hallibel**: Pervert...

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow Jeagerjaques<strong>: I'm a kitty kitty and I dance dance dance!

12 hours ago - Comment - Like

**3,457 people** like this.

**Lillynette Gingerback**: Yes... Yes you are!

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**: I know... That's why I posted it...

**Slayzelapporro Granz**: Dude... Don't be mean to Lillynette...

**Lillynette Gingerback**: Yeah... I'll wake up Starrk and tell him!

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**: Y-You don't gotta do that!

**Lillynette Gingerback**: THEN MAKE ME COOKIES!

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**: WHAT!

**Lillynette Gingerback**: Ohhh Starrkkk~

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**: F-fine! I'll make you cookies!

**Lillynette Gingerback**: Good!

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- I'd love to hear some of your ideas! Please review! ^w^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!**

**v13p- Hello all! Today is… a day… So yeah… On with the story! X3**

**Disclaimer- You wish, bish! Me no owny Bleach or Facebook…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki<strong>: IM A PORN STAR!

Just now - Comment - Like

**Keigo Asano**: What!

**Gin Ichimaru**: Wow... Rukia was right...

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Gin Ichimaru**: I forced him to watch hentai till he fell asleep...

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: Great... Well now he's trying to hump the couch...

**Gin Ichimaru**: TAKE LOTS OF PICS!

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: I AM! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Renji 'Nyan' Abarai- Homura Kuchiki<strong>: Can you wipe the memory of Justin Bieber, like you did to Rukia?

6 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki** likes this.

**Homura Kuchiki**: I don't like him, but Rukia does... I could never hurt her!

**Shizuku Kuchiki**: me neither...

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: crap...

* * *

><p><strong>Juushiro Ukitake<strong>: I'm not feeling very well today...

48 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Shunsui Kyouraku**: You should go lay down, Juu-chan...

**Kiyone Kotetsu**: Yes Taicho! I don't want you to get any sicker!

**Sentarou Kotsubaki**: I want you to get sicker even less!

**Kiyone Kotetsu**: COPY CAT!

**Sentarou Kotsubaki**: WAS NOT!

**Kiyone Kotetsu**: WAS TOO!

**Sentarou Kotsubaki**: I WAS THINKING IT FIRST!

**Kiyone Kotetsu**: LIAR!

**Juushiro Ukitake**: ...I'll go lay down...

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka<strong>: CAKE! : D

2 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka**: Brush your teeth...

**Kaoru Hitachiin**: Yeah we don't want another repeat of last time...

**Haruhi Fujioka**: That was terrible...

**Tamaki Suou**: Aww... Daddy's little girl is so caring!

**Haruhi Fujioka**: Senpai!

**Hikaru Hitachiin**: Boss'll never learn will he?

**Kyoya Otori**: Probably not...

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

* * *

><p><strong>Merichiyo Oomaeda<strong>: I wanna chAngE!

5 hours ago - Comment - Like

**13,277,332,997 people** like this.

**Soi Fon**: We all want you to...

**Merichiyo Oomaeda**: But Taichoooo...

**Soi Fon**: Don't whine to me!

**Nanao Ise**: She's right... We all want you to change...

**Tetsuzaemon Iba**: Yeah...

**Momo Hinamori**: Totally...

**Isane Kotetsu**: it would be nice...

**Izuru Kira**: Please do...

**Merichiyo Oomaeda**: I was just singing a song... TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>Reirichiyo Kasumioji<strong>: ...I have a long name...

12 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: Yes... You do...

**Reirichiyo Kasumioji**: Oh be quiet Ichigo!

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: ...it's not THAT long...

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: Yes... It is...

**Uryuu Ishida**: Don't listen to the Strawberry!

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: PORN STAR!

**Uryuu Ishida**: What. Ever!

**Kisuke Urahara**: Now now ladies! No need to argue!

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: I'm not a lady!

**Kisuke Urahara**: Suurrreee...

**Uryuu Ishida**: ME NEITHER!

**Kisuke Urahara**: Whatever you say... Bieber Lover...

**Sado Yasutora**: BIEBER IS AWESOME!

**Kisuke Urahara**: He got you too Chad?

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: Yes... It was a very sad day that day...

**Byakuya Bieber**: DON'T BE DISSIN' BIEBER BISH!

**Kisuke Urahara**: Oh god...

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: I knooooowww...

**Reirichiyo Kasumioji**: We were talking about my name... HOW DID YOU END UP ON THIS?

* * *

><p><strong>Fangirl Of Doom<strong>: I'm gonna hunt you all down, and lock you in my basement! D

17 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: Holy crap... O_O

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: In your dreams little girl!

**Shunsui Kyouraku**: She's crazy...

**Juushiro Ukitake**: AND she's a Fangirl Of Doom... There's nothing we can do...

**Shusuke Amagai**: This is not good...

**Fangirl Of Doom**: SHUT UP AMAGAI! NOBODY WANTS YOU! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID FILLER CHARACTER!

**Shusuke Amagai**: You didn't have to be so mean about it... TT~TT

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- And there is Chapter 6! Please review! ^w^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7!**

**v13p- And here is chapter 7! Enjoy my McPeeps! X3**

**Dislaimer- *sighs* You don't know that I don't own Bleach or Facebook? …Or Vocaloid? O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Kageroza<strong>: I WILL CONTROL THE SOUL SOCIETY AND THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!

2 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: No... You won't...

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: Not even in your dreams...

**Inaba Kageroza**: Why not!

**Sajin Komamura**: Multiple reasons...

**Ichigo 'Pornstar' Kurosaki**: I'll probably end up beating you, and lose all my powers while doing it...

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: Or the Reigai will turn on you and kill you...

**Nanao Ise**: Also... you're only a 7th seat...

**Byakuya Bieber**: Besides all of that... You're only a filler character...

**Nozomi Kujo**: HA HA ON YOU!

**Inaba Kageroza**: TT~TT Aww... SHUT UP NOZOMI! I CREATED YOU!

**Nozomi Kujo**: So?

**Inaba Kageroza**: Um...

**Nozomi Kujo**: Exactly!

* * *

><p><strong>Chojiro Sasakibe<strong>: I have collected 8,567 tea sets!

10 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Uryuu Ishida**: ...Nobody cares...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzu Kurosaki<strong>: I can't find Bostafu! DX

39 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: I FOUND HIM!

**Yuzu Kurosaki**: It's a her!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: ...I FOUND HER!

**Kon 'The Lady Charmer' Modsoul**: ICHIGO! YOU TRAITOR! DX

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: It's a detective's job to please their clients!

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: You fell asleep watching Nancy Drew didn't you...

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Nuuu...

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: ICHIGO!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: ...maybe...

**Karin Kurosaki**: That explains it...

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: totally...

* * *

><p><strong>Jinta Hanakari<strong>: KARAKURA RED!

2 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Karin Kurosaki**: IM RED!

**Jinta Hanakari**: NO YOU'RE NOT!

**Don Kanonji**: YOU MUST PROVE YOU ARE RED! BWA HAHAHA!

**Karin Kurosaki**: I WILL BE RED, BECAUSE IM BETTER!

**Jinta Hanakari**: NO I AM!

**Don Kanonji**: PROOOVVVEEE IT!

**Karin Kurosaki**: I WILL!

**Jinta Hanakari**: NO I WILL!

**Ururu Tsumugiya**: Oh my...

* * *

><p><strong>Alphonse Elric<strong>: I want my body back...

5 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ikkaku Madarame**: Dude... Me too! Yumichika hid mine and I can't find it!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: But it's so hilarious to watch you look for it! XD

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: Yesh! XD

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: Almost as good as when I glued that wig on your head!

**Rangiku Matsumoto**: I can't believe I missed that! I'm so glad you took pics!

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: Me too! XD

**Alphonse Elric**: Who are you people...

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuri Kurotsuchi<strong>: I have created a new 'candy'... Anyone want to try?

12 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Retsu Unohana**: No thank you...

**Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto**: I'll pass...

**Shuuhei Hisagi**: I'm not really the candy type...

**Yachiru Kusajishi**: NO!

**Momo Hinamori**: You know something's wrong when Yachiru denies candy...

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: it's just chocolate... : o

**Nemu Kurotsuchi**: I'll try it Mayuri-sama...

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: Thanks Nemu, it means alot!

**Uryuu Ishida**: Um...

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: Will you try it?

**Uryuu Ishida**: NEVER!

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: Aww...

* * *

><p><strong>Yumichika Ayasegawa<strong>: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama!

17 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ikkaku Madarame**: That. Is. So. True.

**Kenpachi Zaraki**: Yeah. It. Is.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: Wait… What does it mean? : o

**Rangiku Matsumoto** "I'm the number one princess in the world!"

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: O_O Seriously?

**Ikkaku Madarame**: BWA HAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T KNOW? X'D

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**: Shut up! DX

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- There you have it folks! Plase review! : D<strong>

**P.S.- the status Yumichika posted is from a song called "World is Mine" by Miku Hatsune… X3**

**P.P.S.- If you don't know what Vocaloid is or who Miku Hatsune is… LOOK IT UP! O_O**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**v13p- Hey guys! Thanks for the alerts/favs/and reviews! As per request, Kenryuu will be in it! ^w^**

***SPOILER FOR NEWEST CHAPTER***

**v13p- AH! HOLY BLEEPING BLEEPITY BLEEP! RUKIA'S BACK! AND SHE HAS SHORT HAIR, AND IS A LIEUTENANT! …sweeeeeet…**

**Rukia- o.o" *sweatdrop***

**v13p- And after that I had a major nosebleed, thinking about if Yumichika's hair would be longer, or if he'd tie it in a ponytail or a whole bunch of stuff… X3**

**Yumichika- You will find out soon enough… unless I died somehow… e.e"**

**v13p- *puts knife to Kubo-sama's throat* WHAT?**

**Kubo- He's not dead!**

**v13p- *releases him* Good…**

***END SPOILERS FOR NEW CHAPTER***

**Disclaimer- Yumi-kun would appear much more often, if I owned Bleach… X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuusei Kenzaki<strong>: GAH! WHERE IS SHE?

Just now - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Who are you, and who's missing?

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: It's me Kenryuu! And I can't find Lady Rurichiyo!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: That's your real name? O.o

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: YES! NOW HELP ME LOOK FOR HER!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: That IS my job as a detective!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki – Renji 'Nyan' Abarai<strong>: When's the last time you saw Rurichiyo?

2 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: LADY Rurichiyo!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Shut up! I'm helping you look aren't I!

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: I guess so…

**Renji 'Nyan' Abarai**: I haven't seen her in a while… Ask the Midget…

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Will do!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki – Rukia Chappy Bieber<strong>: We've got you surrounded! Release Rurichiyo!

6 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: There's nobody outside…

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Crap, you checked?

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: DUH!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Well, you still need to release Rurichiyo!

**Rukia Chappy Bieber**: I don't have her…

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Oh… ok then!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki – Orihime Inoue<strong>: WHERE IS RURICHIYO!

20 minutes ago - Comment - Like

**Orihime Inoue**: I-I don't know… TT^TT

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: I'm sorry for yelling…

**Orihime Inoue**: It's ok, Kurosaki-kun…

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: You hate me, don't you? D'X

**Orihime Inoue**: : O I COULD NEVER!

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: Oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuri Kurotsuchi<strong>: I'm stepping into the lava! And I'm trying to keep from going under!

1 hour ago - Comment - Like

**Soi Fon**: THE JONAS BROTHERS?

**Mayuri Kurotuchi**: What are you talking about, wrench?

**Soi Fon**: Those are their lyrics…

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: HA! Like they could ever do what I do!

**Soi Fon**: Huh?

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: I'll post a picture…

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuri Kurotsuchi<strong> posted a picture.

**Soi Fon**: YOU REALLY ARE STEPPING IN LAVA! O.O

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**: Of course! Didn't I say I was?

**Soi Fon**: I thought you were exaggerating!

**Mayuri Kurotuchi**: You wish, bish!

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuusei Kenzaki - Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki<strong>**: **She… was in the shower…

5 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: So I did all that for nothing?

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: Pretty much…

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: You are sucking up a nut storm, right now!

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: You mad?

**Ichigo 'Detective' Kurosaki**: DUH!

**Ryuusei Kenzaki**: Heh… sorry…

* * *

><p><strong>v13p- This might be my last update for a while… But still review please! ^.^<strong>


End file.
